


Maybe More

by Archangel0Lucifer



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Curiosity, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Marijuana, Masturbation, Not Canon Compliant, Phone Sex, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Recreational Drug Use, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-12-30 19:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangel0Lucifer/pseuds/Archangel0Lucifer
Summary: Cardinal Copia & Papa Emeritus the Third are married. Papa is away on tour. Copia holds down the church while he's away. Papa encourages Copia to stop denying his feelings for a particular ghoul he's close with.Set after What's This? A Ghost Story. It's not essential to read that first but it helps.





	1. Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> One day I will move on from the WT?AGS storyline but now is not that day. I just enjoy and love these characters and my portrayal of them too much.
> 
> Will be multi-chapter but not too lengthy.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this story. And that you get as much amusement as I do with Copia learning to use a cell phone.
> 
> This story contains a lot of my original characters. Read more about them in other works of this series if you're interested. If not here are some things to note:
> 
> \- set early 2017.  
> \- Papa's name is Alessandro. Copia is Raffaele.  
> \- I follow canon themes very loosely.

The bed was cold and empty. No matter how many nights Papa Emeritus the Third was away, Cardinal Copia never liked to sleep alone. He dealt with it and it was something he did it every night his lover was away. It was something he'd have to deal with for years to come. His sleep was often restless and sometimes never happened at all. He hated those nights because it meant that the following day he'd be a shell of himself, forced through the motions on autopilot. The cardinal felt silly about the whole thing. He'd spent literal centuries sleeping alone and he was sure it was pointless of him to feel the way he did. In another two weeks, his Papa would return.

When sleep wouldn't come Copia got into the habit of three things that often made him drowsy or at least in the mindset to relax. His first go-to remedy was to read. He took to paging through fantasy and science fiction novels, a new interest he'd picked up from his dear friend Sister Elana. It was a habit he'd fallen into after finding he loved those two genres after mostly reading nonfiction or historical fiction books. He'd read three books a week some of the time and when he found himself really invested he'd find himself sneaking chapters between his tasks at work.

The cardinal's second go-to was engaging in a night of self pleasure. It was an act he enjoyed and one that left him sated and ready for sleep. Some nights he'd take his time, building a fantasy in his mind and letting it play out with teasing touches and occasionally toys. Other nights, when he's much to exhausted, he does it quite quickly, a means to an end to catch some blissful rest. Of course he thought of Papa most times, his loving and caring husband. He'd imagine their previous nights together or plan out new ideas for them to try. It was never dull on those nights and they often ended with him missing the man that much more. Other nights he couldn't help but think of another, a very special ghoul with sparkling green eyes. Copia felt no shame in his thoughts of the ghoul. Papa was well aware of the feelings he held for him. On those particular nights it was all left to his imagination, having never been sexually involved with anyone but his Papa.

The third go-to was his favorite and it was one he only wished he could indulge in more often. On those nights, he'd call his husband with his new cell phone and talk to him about anything and everything until they were both much too sleepy to go on. The calls could not happen more frequently, as Papa was quite busy while out on the road. The two would text every day but the calls were far less frequent. Copia was very much excited to take the step into current times when he purchased the phone. He hadn't told Papa and surprised him with an emoji filled text about three days into the tour.

That night, the cardinal found sleep on his own. His day had been long and utterly exhausting. It had started early, tending to the sick cat he and Papa shared. It was a large black ball of fluff called Asmodeus and he'd caught a type of stomach bug. After that, Copia had to feed and water the rats he and Papa were raising together. Their numbers were many and had an entire room of their own, built into the chambers the married couple shared. He had been tired before he even left to start his work.

A meeting with Sister Imperator had taken up most of his morning. There had been talks of an increase in hours worked, as after the last tour Papa was on many months before there was a large increase of applications for the clergy. Copia had been told that his salary was to be increased for the next pay period and that in time he'd be granted access to a second assistant. Then the topic of the Satanist school the church ran took another hour of his time. The school year was coming to a close and the following year's budget needed to be finalized.

After the lengthy meeting, Copia had gone to his office to get some work done. He had been interrupted on several occasions and he took those interruptions in stride. Always polite and friendly, he had tried not to allow them to make him feel flustered. It wasn't like the people who were coming to him were looking to socialize, they had come by with legitimate questions and requests. He had completed at least one of his tasks before breaking to take a short lunch, which consisted of two large mugs of coffee. He simply hadn't the time to eat.

He had worked late, getting as much done as possible before he called it quits just before eight. He had himself a light dinner and at midnight, he ran the weekly mass.

He returned home for the night. He had spent an hour with the rats, and poured himself a glass of wine. It was nearly two when he had finally crawled into bed and slept soundly, without dreams.

Copia woke early on Saturday morning and took his time getting out of bed. He wanted to be lazy. It was his day off and he had nothing to do until noon, when he would meet his friends for lunch. Reaching over to pick up his phone he sent a text to Papa. He assumed the other man would still be sleeping but he liked to leave him a little something to wake up to. That morning he chose a simple “good morning” paired with a kissy face emoji.

The loud meowing of Asmodeus drew him out of bed and the cardinal went to go feed the cat. He played with the furry beast for a little bit before he went to feed the rats. Afterward, he headed to the bathroom to take a shower. He was surprised when his phone started ringing from the bedroom. He abandoned his course to the bathroom and went to answer his phone instead.

“Hello? Cardinal Copia speaking.” He said after hitting the green button on the screen and bringing the phone up to his ear.

First he heard a little laughter followed up by the sound of his husband's voice. “You know that you do not need to answer the phone like that every time my darling. Especially not when it is me who has called.” Papa said with a lightness to his voice.

“Well, how will I know when it's you calling me?” Copia replied.

“You have many others calling you Cardi?” Papa asked.

“Um, no.” Copia whispered.

“Also, my name should pop up on the screen when it's me calling you. Elana has set my number in your contacts. We have discussed this before.” Papa said.

“We have.” Copia whispered and sat down on the side of the bed. “I'm still learning but I will get the hang of it. I think.”

“You are lucky I think you're cute.” Papa teased. “Anyway, I have called to let you know that we have the night off this evening, so if you'd like to call me tonight I will be around. I mean, I'd really like it if you called me.” His voice lowered slightly.

“Why not just call me tonight then?” Copia asked.

“Do you not enjoy this call from me now?” Papa asked in mock offense. “I can just hang up.”

“No. No don't. I'm very happy to hear from you, Alessandro.” Copia whispered. “I'm always happy to hear from you.”

“Good.” Papa said and laughed. “I'm calling you now to ask if you could maybe ensure you're alone tonight when you call me.” He put emphasis on alone.

Copia grinned. “Of course I will make sure that I'm alone.” He said, immediately knowing his husband's reason for asking. “I'm having lunch with the sisters and Special at noon but I'll say I need to make it an early night.”

“Oki doki Raffaele.” Papa said. “Give everyone a hug for me.”

“I'll make sure to do that. And I'll give a kiss to Asmodeus.” Copia said. “Enjoy your day off my love. I will talk to you later.”

“Talk to you later darling. Remember, I love you.” Papa said.

“Love you too.” Copia whispered and ended the call. He set his phone down and went to take his shower. He wanted to be ready when time for lunch rolled around.


	2. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cardinal Copia and friends go out to lunch and make afternoon plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably have one or two more chapters.
> 
> Thanks for reading 🖤

The restaurant was crowded, every table full. On a Saturday (the first really warm one of the year), it wasn't that much of a surprise to anyone. It was a small cafe, one the friends often frequented as the food was great and the atmosphere was pleasant. Situated in the small town just minutes from the church, Copia and his three friends took the drive out to have their weekly lunch. They didn't always come there but it was safe to say it was their favorite. The group consisted of the cardinal, Special and a pair of married sisters, Elana and Sarah. Papa was often along for the outings but as he was away, he obviously had to miss out. Occasionally they would be joined by Special's girlfriend, a sister named Alicia, but she was scheduled to work every other Saturday and it was an on weekend for her. Seated at their usual table towards the back, the group shared a bottle of wine as they picked at a shared appetizer. It was an assortment of fried cheeses and vegetables with three dipping sauces.

“How's your week been Copia?” Sarah asked, reaching across the spot Special was sitting to nab the last fried ravioli. She dunked it in the dish of marinara.

“Busy.” Copia said and poked at his side salad with a fork. He was too stressed to eat. “Overloaded with work and other than last night, I haven't been sleeping. Asmodeus was sick so I've been cleaning up after and pampering the Hell out of him.”

“I can give you something to help you sleep you know.” Sarah said, crunching at the food in her mouth. Sarah was very good with herbs and oils. She excelled in making teas and had started making relaxing bath bombs in her time away from work. It gave her something to do in place of nothing.

“I'll be fine.” Copia sighed and put his fork down. “If it continues, I might take you up on the offer.”

“You could always try smoking the good green stuff.” Special said, smiling with bits of food in his teeth and all over his face. The ghoul was a great guy but held no sense of proper table manners.

“Yeah you could.” Sarah added.

“I don't know.” Copia sighed. He had absolutely nothing against marijuana use, it just wasn't something he'd ever been interested in.

“Are you sad without Papa around Cardinal Copia?” Special asked, lifting his mask just a smidge more to drink some of the wine down.

“I don't think sad is the word, Special.” Copia replied. “I just miss him on top of everything else going on.”

“Well it's Saturday. You better cheer up.” Elana said with a smile and the cardinal weakly smiled back. “We should do something fun after lunch. Perhaps head down to the bookstore.”

“That doesn't sound fun Sister Elana.” Special sighed. Sarah reached across the table and pet his shoulder sympathetically.

“I'm cheerful enough. I'm just, well it's been quite a week. I'm good though.” Copia said and forced another smile. It actually made him feel a little better. “Are you excited to go back to work Sarah?” He asked, looking at the taller of the two sisters.

“Only absolutely.” She said, almost too loud in the tiny cafe. It drew a few glances in their direction but caused no scene.

“I'm excited too.” Elana said. “She's been driving me crazy this last week.” She laughed.

“I have not.” Sarah protested. “I'm a delight to be around. You'll miss me when I'm back to my late evening shifts.”

“It's not a matter of missing you honey.” Elana sighed and reached to nab the end cut of the bread from its basket. “I'll just be pleased as punch to not come home and find you have rearranged everything, again.” She tore a bite sized chunk off and dipped it into the lemon butter sauce.

“I get bored.” Sarah said and reached out to pick up her glass. “Spesh, pour me more wine.” She whispered with her eyebrow raised. The ghoul topped off her glass and his as well.

“Have you heard from your husband?” Elana asked, looking at Copia.

He nodded his head. “Spoke to him this morning. I am going to call him later tonight.” He said.

“After the ritual or does the group have a night off?” Special asked, swirling his wine around inside his glass.

“Night off.” Copia answered.

“Are you getting used to the phone yet?” Sarah asked, taking a piece of bread for herself.

“I am.” Copia replied. “But there is still a lot of learning.”

“We are more than happy to help you.” Elana said with an encouraging smile.

“Send Papa any naughty pics yet?” Sarah questioned.

Copia's cheeks went pink. “Why would I do that?” He said, a little flustered.

“Either you have and aren't admitting to it or you do have a lot to learn.” Sarah laughed.

“I have not.” Copia said quickly. “I wouldn't know how to.” He admitted. He knew the phone had a built in camera but he hadn't a clue how it worked.

“Has Papa sent you any naughty pics?” Special asked, grinning as the wine made him extra happy.

“No.” Copia whispered. “I have gotten a handful of naughty texts though.” He added with a sigh.

“Of course he has.” Elana sighed.

“Did you reply?” Sarah asked.

“I didn't ignore him.” Copia answered, lips curling into a slight smile.

“Can I read them?” Special asked, leaning over to put himself closer to the cardinal.

“Oh my Satan. You can't ask to read their sexts.” Elana said with an eruption of giggles.

“It was worth an ask.” The ghoul said with a shrug.

“Sexts?” Copia asked, having never heard the word before.

“Texts with sexual meanings or intent.” Sarah said. “Naughty texts.” She winked at Copia.

“Ah, is that what they are called?” He sighed thoughtfully. “Um, well no. You can't read them.” He looked at Special. “Sorry.”

“No, it is me that is sorry Cardinal Copia. I was wrong to ask.” The ghoul whispered and moved to lean back.

“I am not offended you asked me.” Copia said, leaning closer to the ghoul. “I wouldn't be fully opposed to letting you see them, just not here.” He whispered, so only Special could hear him. The ghoul's tail flicked. A little smile crossed his face.

“What's with the secrets boys?” Sarah said, tossing a balled up napkin that bounced off Special's mask.

Copia and Special sat up and looked across the table. “Nothing.” Copia answered. He shot a sideways glance at the ghoul.

“Nothing?” Sarah giggled. “I don't believe you but fine.” She was grinning.

“So yeah.” Elana sighed. “Pictures. You want to learn to take them?”

“I do.” Copia said. “But if any of you think I'm letting my phone into your hands right now you're sorely mistaken.”

“Oh you totally have pics of Papa on there.” Sarah said, throwing another napkin. That one bounced off Copia's forehead.

“No I don't.” Copia whined.

“I'll bet you will ask for them.” Elana said with a laugh. She snorted. It caused Special to start laughing as well.

“Please stop.” Copia sighed. He reached for the napkin that hit him and flung it back at Sarah. He missed and it hit Elana instead.

“Alright. We'll stop.” Sarah said and gave her flustered friend a smile. The friends were all for teasing and poking fun but if any of them needed it to stop, they stopped.

“Can we do something other than go to the bookstore?” Special asked. “I am all for reading sometimes but that place smells bad.”

“It smells fine.” Elana said. “It smells like newly laid floors and old books.”

“It smells like death and cat pee.” Special retorted. “If you go, I'm staying outside.”

“Have you been there since they redid the place?” Copia asked. He took a forkful of salad and ate it. He pushed away his plate, deciding it had been overdressed.

“No.” Special sighed.

“Then come see for yourself. It doesn't stink.” Elana said.

“Can we do something fun after?” Sarah asked.

“I suppose.” Elana said. “Why not you two go for a walk while Copia and I look around? We can meet up after.”

“Because if you two go in there unsupervised, you'll spend six hours looking and spend all your money.” Sarah said.

“She probably right.” Copia whispered with a quiet laugh. “We will finish up here, go spend a little time at the bookstore and then we can do whatever Sarah and Special want. Sound good?” He said.

“Yes Cardinal Copia.” Special said, grinning. Sarah nodded her head. “We should go back to the church and sit in the gardens. It's really nice out and I could go for a little sit in the sun.” Special added.

“That actually sounds like a really nice idea Special.” Elana said. “I can start reading whatever book I pick up.”

“I love being outside when it's warm.” Sarah said. “Even if I do tend to get a little burnt. It's my damn Scottish blood.”

Copia just sat, having nothing to add to the conversation. His silence continued as the waitress carried over a tray with their lunches. All of them hungry, even after their appetizer and salad (Special declined a salad) they ate quickly and quietly. Midway through the meal the conversation picked back up.

“What time does Alicia get off work?” Sarah asked, twirling her spaghetti in vodka sauce into her fork before shoving the heaping twist in her mouth.

“She will be done by the time we get back I think Sister Sarah.” Special said, most of his rare steak already cleared from his plate. “Can I ask her to come along with us to the gardens?”

“You don't have to ask that Special. She's always welcome to come along.” Copia said, using a spoon to eat the rice that had come on the side of his fried chicken cutlet. “We like having her around.”

“Yeah, we do. She's really nice Special. You found yourself a real, genuine good person in her.” Elana said. “I'm getting this to go. There's no possible way I can eat anything more.” She'd ordered baked ziti and the serving was quite large.

“She likes you too.” Special said. “And she really likes me, so yes. I am fond of spending time with her.”

“She's worlds better than that last one.” Sarah said, taking more spaghetti into her mouth. “I don't like to play the comparison game but she was absolutely terrible to you Special.”

“I heard, from someone at work, that she also cheated on Father Williams and they both have contracted herpes.” Elana said. Elana was never one to spread gossip so willingly so the others assumed what she'd heard was right.

“Sucks for her.” Copia said. “I mean, please don't repeat this, but if it's true, serves them right. They are not good people.” It wasn't like the cardinal to badmouth people but he really didn't like those two. Not professionally and most certainly not for how they treated his friend.

“Well she didn't get it from me.” Special sighed. “So don't think that.”

“No one thinks that.” Elana said.

The waitress returned and cleared away Special's empty plate and took Elana's half eaten dish to pack into a take away container. Copia was still working on his rice and was finishing his glass of wine. Sarah had called it quits after another few forkfuls but there wasn't much left to take back with her.

“May I see your phone, Copia?” Elana asked, smiling softly.

“Why?” He asked.

“I'm going to show you how the camera works. We can all squeeze into a group selfie.” She explained. “We can send it to Papa and make him jealous of the food we just ate.” She laughed.

“Alright.” Copia whispered and dug the phone from his front pocket. He handed it to the sister and shifted his chair closer to her so he could follow what she was doing.

“What's your passcode?” She whispered, turning the phone so they could both see the screen.

“Seven, two, eight, nine.” Copia said and watched Elana type it into the lockscreen. The phone switched to the home screen and it was a generic, preloaded wallpaper.

“Once you get the hang of taking pics, I'll show you how to customize your screen.” Elana said. “Maybe a picture of Isabella?” She suggested.

“You can do that?” Copia said, impressed and quite keen on that idea. He could have Isabella with him at all times that way. The idea made him smile.

“You're so fucking cute Copia.” Sarah giggled.

“Yeah, you can do that.” Elana said. “Okay now watch this. You go into your apps menu, this button down here.” She explained.

Copia nodded his head, following her direction. He knew how to get into the menu and recognized maybe half of his apps, but wasn't sure why they were called that. She showed him which one would open the camera and he became quite amused when she flipped it to the selfie mode and the two of them popped up on his screen.

“And once you get it angled how you like, you press the button on the bottom.” Elana said and she pressed it.

It snapped the first picture on his phone. It was the two of them. Elana was grinning and Copia had a look of awe and bewilderment. His white eye was half closed.

“Copia you have to tell me what the Hell your passcode means.” Sarah blurted out. “I've been running the numbers in my head and I'm stumped.”

The cardinal looked up from the picture and over at Sarah. “The numbers correspond with the little letters. It spells RATZ, with a Zed.” He said.

Special started laughing and nearly fell out of his chair. It really wasn't that funny but he was greatly amused.

“You would.” Sarah giggled. “I'm not surprised.”

“Did you want to save or delete this?” Elana asked, drawing the cardinal's attention back to the phone.

“Um, delete it.” Copia replied. “My eyes look wonky.”

“Yeah, it's a bad pic. Now look, hit this little trash bin at the top. It will ask if you want to delete. You hit yes and it's gone.” Elana said.

“Will we take another?” Copia asked, a level of excitement in his tone that made Elana smile.

“Yes.” She said, then looked at the other two. “Get over here. We're taking one for Papa. All of us gotta squeeze in.”

Sarah and Special got up from their seats and walked over to stand behind Copia and Elana who remained seated. Sarah stood behind her wife, resting her chin on the top of her head. Special moved in close, wrapping his arms around Copia and tucking his chin over the man's shoulder. He lowered his mask and looked at the phone, which Elana held out at arms length.

“Ready?” She asked. “On the count of three everyone say rats.” She smiled when Copia laughed. “One. Two. Three…”

“Rats!” Everyone said, smiling brightly as Elana snapped the pic.

Copia agreed that it looked good and he paid close attention when Elana explained how to click on the pic and send it directly to Papa's phone in a text.

“Now you can send him pics any time you want.” Elana said. “Or take pics just to have.” She passed the phone back to Copia.

“Send Papa a naked pic before you call him tonight Cardinal Copia.” Special said, squeezing his friend and giving him a sniff. He finally stood back up. “Might make the call more interesting.” He teased.

“I am not going to do that.” Copia said.

“Okay.” The ghoul said and went back to his seat.

The waitress returned with the check and Elana's leftovers. They split the bill four ways and headed out to the bookstore. Copia's phone dinged, alerting him of a new text. He looked down at the phone and smiled when he saw a reply from Papa.

“Hey, Papa says he misses you all, asks where Alicia is and says how dare we go out without him.” Copia said to the bunch with a laugh.


	3. Never Have I Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The friends hang out in the gardens. Drinks, drugs, rats and games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not totally thrilled with this chapter but pleased enough to share.
> 
> Next chapter will be the last.

The afternoon really was pleasant. The sun was shining and the sky was a beautiful shade of blue, with just a few fluffy clouds. Many of the flowers out in the gardens had started to bloom after a long, cold winter. The last of the snow had melted well over a week prior and the temperature was warm, without being uncomfortably hot. The birds were starting to return and their songs would cut through the air in musical bursts. The grass was freshly cut and the pathways swept and made neat for the spring.

Sister Elana was sitting up on a blanket, in a patch of grass that lined a wall of flowering bushes. She held a book in her hand, sucked into the pages already. It was a story about dragons, an adventure tale set in the 1700s. She'd picked it up that afternoon and found she'd made an excellent choice.

Laying out next to her was Sister Sarah. She had her sleeves rolled up and her arms tucked up behind her head. She was watching the clouds and chatting with Cardinal Copia who was sitting out on the grass. With him were three of his rats, Jerome, Philip and Samantha. They were his and Papa's three newest, nearly grown but still very much babies. It was their first time outside and they seemed to enjoy it a great deal.

Special and Sister Alicia were due to join them but had not yet arrived. The group had gone their separate ways after returning to the church after their outing in the town. Copia had gone upstairs to get the rats. Elana and Sarah had gone to their dormitory to get a blanket and some drinks. Special went to Alicia's office to walk her out of work and they were planning to stop by Special's room to get a few things.

When the couple arrived, Elana set her book down. “Afternoon Alicia.” She said cheerfully, blocking the sun from her eyes with a hand.

“H-hello Elana.” Alica replied and let go of Special's hand to take a seat next to the other sister. “H-how was lu-lunch?” She asked, bending her knees to fold her legs under herself.

“Very good.” Elana answered.

“We ate too much.” Sarah giggled. “How was work?”

“B-boring.” Alicia said. “I, um, I h-hate Saturdays. I-it's all f-filing and, um, th-there's n-never anyone to t-talk to.”

“Well, forgive me for having a day off.” Copia teased and reached out to grab Philip who was venturing too close to the bushes.

“I know. How dare you.” Elana said with a laugh. “Days off. Unheard of.”

“I brought stuff to smoke if anyone is interested.” Special said and sat himself between Alicia and the cardinal. The five made a little misshapen circle.

Sarah sat up and looked at the ghoul. “I'm interested.” She said with a grin.

“You are always interested.” Elana commented. “I'm gonna pass this time. I have so much marking to do tonight.”

“Wh-what about y-you C-cardinal C-copia?” Alicia asked, leaning closer to the small rat that was sniffing at her knee. “C-can I, um, c-can I p-pick h-him up?”

Special lifted a nicely wrapped blunt to his lips, flicking his lighter to light the end. Once lit, he took a big hit and held it as he passed the blunt to Sarah.

“You may pick her up Alicia. She's friendly.” Copia answered her second question. “Her name is Samantha.” He watched the small sister scoop the rat into her hand and hold her gently.

“Sp-special t-tells me y-you h-have, um, a lot of r-rats.” Alicia said.

“Thirty.” Copia whispered. “Only three out with me.”

Special exhaled through his nose, smoke billowing from his nostrils. “That's some good shit.” He said.

Sarah nodded and took a second hit. “Real good.” She said, voice strained as she spoke while holding her hit in. “Alicia?” She held the blunt towards her.

“I, um, I'm g-gonna w-wait.” She whispered.

“Copia?” Sarah asked, leaning to pass it to the cardinal instead. She expected he'd say no so when he took it, it came as a surprise.

He raised it to his mouth, holding it between his lips as he set Philip down on the blanket next to his brother. He inhaled deeply and started to cough almost immediately.

“Is this your first time Cardinal Copia?” Special asked with an amused grin and tone.

Copia shook his head no. Once he stopped coughing he looked at the ghoul. “Been a while though.” He said and took a second hit, holding it in that time.

“This is going to be so much fun.” Sarah giggled. “I can't picture you high Copia. Drunk yes? But chillaxed? No way.”

“I get clingy and might start crying.” Copia admitted. He passed the blunt back to Special.

“In fairness, you do the same thing drunk.” Sarah said.

“And sober.” Elana added with a smile.

“True.” Copia whispered. “Who knows though. It's literally been a long time. Maybe I won't.” He smiled. It was a silly thought. He knew damn well he'd react in an overly emotional way.

“Be clingy with Alicia.” Special said, smiling. “She's soft and warm.”

Alicia's cheeks turned bright pink. “D-don't.” She giggled. “I, um, I mean. Y-you c-certainly d-don't have t-to do th-that C-cardinal C-copia.” Alicia had a long term crush on the cardinal. It started back when she'd first met him. She wouldn't mind a little cuddle with him but was certain he wouldn't be interested.

“Get clingy with Special.” Sarah said, taking the blunt from the ghoul and taking a deep hit. “I bet he's good for a snuggle, all that Hellish body heat.”

Copia's cheeks flushed pink. They rivaled Alicia's in color. “Maybe later.” He said. His tone was light and joking but he really liked the idea. He looked at Special, who was looking back at him.

Alicia put Samantha down with the other rats and the three ran around in circles before climbing up on Elana who gave them all pats and scratches. She took the blunt from Sarah and hit it. After a long while holding it, she turned to Special and pulled him close for a kiss. She exhaled as their lips met, she opened her mouth and blew a perfect shotgun. The ghoul inhaled deeply.

“Someone has been practicing.” Elana said, looking at the pair. She had Jerome sitting on top of her head, Samantha on her shoulder and Philip was back down on the blanket, running circles around her.

Special leaned back and exhaled the smoke he had sucked from his girlfriend's mouth. He looked at Elana. “Maybe not too often.” He said with a laugh. “But yes Sister Elana, we practice.” He winked.

Alicia leaned against his chest and giggled quietly. He put his arm around her. She took another hit and reached out towards Copia to pass it.

Copia took it and held it a minute. “I have never done that before.” He said and took a hit, then another before exhaling the last. He held the smoke down in his lungs.

“Wanna try it?” Sarah said, laughing.

“Not with you.” Copia wheezed and started laughing. The smoke puffed out his mouth and surrounded the group in a foggy haze.

“What about with me?” Special asked, looking at his best friend, a glint of hope in his rapidly reddening eyes.

“Giving or receiving?” Copia asked once his laughter subsided.

“Your choice.” The ghoul said, taking his arm off Alicia and shifting closer to the cardinal.

Copia watched the ghoul, then dropped his eyes to the blunt in his hand. He put it to his lips and took a hit. He held his breath. He shifted up onto his knees and inched closer to Special. Alicia looked up at them both from her place caught between them. Wordlessly, Copia extended his arm, letting either of the sisters take the blunt. It was Alicia that did. Copia reached out and put his hand on the back of Special's head. The two leaned in and Copia panicked when their lips touched. He exhaled all the smoke around them instead of into the ghoul's mouth.

Special started laughing and moved away. “You did that wrong Cardinal Copia.” He whispered.

“I know.” Copia sighed. His heart was racing.

“Did you want to try it again?” Special asked, trying to meet Copia's eyes but found the other man continually averting his gaze.

“No.” Copia squeaked.

“That was a good first effort Copia.” Sarah said. “I'd clap for you but I don't wish to frighten the rat babies.” She giggled quietly. She had the blunt in her hands again. She looked at her wife and smiled. “You sure you don't want one hit?” She asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Elana smiled and shifted closer. “Maybe one.” She whispered. “Just one.”

Sarah grinned brightly. “Would you like it on your own or care for some assistance?” She whispered.

“A little assistance would be lovely.” Elana said, biting her lip.

Alicia was watching them, her hand gently placed on Special's thigh. The ghoul was flicking his tail slowly. His eyes were still on Copia.

Copia had his head down but his eyes were shifted towards Elana and Sarah. He watched them share the hit and when their kissing deepened he looked away. He noticed Special looking at him and he smiled a little shyly.

Special smiled back, then turned to Alicia. He leaned down and kissed her lips once.

“L-ove y-you Sp-special G-ghoul.” The sister whispered and ruffled his hair. The ghoul laughed and said it back.

Copia sighed heavily. He wished that he had Papa around to kiss. He wasn't jealous of the two couples. He was just lonely, pathetically lonely in that moment.

“Let's play a game.” Sarah said. “And before you say anything Elana, we're not playing trivia.” She giggled.

“H-how a, um, h-how about t-twenty qu-questions?” Alicia suggested.

“Truth or dare!” Special exclaimed.

“We're not in high school Special.” Elana sighed.

“So?” Copia said. “I dare you to play Elana.” He looked right at the sister.

“I dare you to leave.” She shot back and they all burst into loud giggles.

“Are we playing or not?” Sarah asked, still wheezing from her laughter.

“We are playing.” Special said. “I will go first. Sister Elana, truth or dare?” He asked.

Elana sighed. She was a good sport about it and would play along. “Truth.” She said.

“Oh. Shit. I don't have a truth ready.” Special said. “I thought you'd pick dare.”

Again, they all laughed.

“Wait. I got a new idea!” Sarah said, leaning back to grab the tote bag behind Elana. “We have wine. Let's play Never Have I Ever.”

“What?” Special snapped.

“I too am unfamiliar with this.” Copia said.

“It, um it's a d-drinking g-game.” Alicia said.

“I like drinking games.” Special whispered.

“How do you play?” Copia asked. “I don't want to get too drunk so I need to understand the rules. I'm playing to win.”

“Well, then you better hope you haven't done a lot in life then Copia.” Sarah laughed.

“And with close to 400 years to think back on, I'll bet you lose.” Elana said.

“Thanks for the confidence boost.” Copia said but laughed anyway.

“F-four hundred?” Alicia whispered. She took a hit from the forgotten blunt, having to relight it.

“Yes Sister Alicia, he was born in the 1600s.” Special said.

“Waaaaaait.” Sarah said. “You two are fucking and you still call her Sister Alicia?” She doubled over laughing.

“Yes?” Special replied. He didn't see anything wrong with it. He almost always called people their full title. It was just a habit he had.

“D-don't l-laugh.” Alicia said. “I th-think it, it's en-endearing. H-he d-doesn't c-call me th-that in b-bed.” Her cheeks flushed.

“What does he call you?” Copia asked.

“I call her Pretty Alicia.” Special said with a smile.

“Aww, that's actually really sweet.” Elana said. “You have a sweet boyfriend Alicia.”

“Th-the s-sweetest.” She replied. She passed the blunt to Copia. He took it.

“Okay. So the rules are simple.” Sarah said. “We open the wine. The person who is it, says ‘Never have I ever… something' and if anyone has done it, they drink. If you haven't done it, you don't drink.”

“Sounds simple.” Copia said and exhaled smoke towards the sky. He passed the blunt to Special.

“And I was a dumbass and forgot to bring glasses, so we're sharing the bottle.” Sarah added.

“Fair enough.” Elana said. “Who starts?”

“I will.” Copia said and took the bottle from Sarah. He twisted off the top and waited for a moment before starting. He wanted to think. “Okay. Ready?” He paused. “Never have I ever kissed a woman.”

Special reached out for the bottle and took the first swig. Alicia took it next and drank some.

“Oh, he's playing to win.” Elana laughed and took the bottle. She passed it to Sarah after she drank. Sarah drank too.

“Never have I ever been to Italy.” Sarah giggled.

Sighing, Copia took the bottle. So did Special and Elana.

“Never have I ever failed a course at school or uni.” Elana said. Alicia, Special, and Sarah took drinks. “Never failed a class Copia?” She asked and high fived the cardinal when he shook his head.

Alicia was next. “N-never have I, um, n-never h-have I ever been married. Everyone but her drank and it stalled the game, all eyes on Special.

“You've been married?” Copia asked, a little shocked.

“A long time ago, Cardinal Copia.” He said. “My wife, well she died.”

“Oh that's terrible.” Elana whispered. “I'm so sorry Special.”

“It is okay Sister Elana. As I said, it was a long time ago.” The ghoul said. The game continued without another mention. “Never have I ever liked snow.” He said with a smile. Everyone else took a swig.

It was Copia's turn again. “Ah, never have I ever been to a movie theater.” He said. All three women drank.

“Never have I ever been on stage.” Sarah said. She took a drink and so did Special, Elena and Copia.

“Why did you drink if you said it?” Special asked looking at Sarah.

“Rules don't say I can't go against my own statement.” She answered with a hiccup.

“And you Copia?” Elana asked.

“I took ballet many years ago. I did one performance.” He replied.

“That's really interesting.” Elana said and smiled. “Um, never have I ever seen Papa naked.” She giggled. Copia and Special took a drink.

“Really?” Copia said, smirking at the ghoul.

Special grinned and nodded. “A few times.”

“Does half naked count?” Sarah asked.

“No.” Elana sighed. “We'd all drink if it did.” Her words made everyone laugh.

“N-never have I e-ever worshipped a f-false g-god.” Alicia said on her next turn. Copia drank alone, having been raised Catholic.

Special was up next. “Never have I ever been to America.” He said, drinking the wine and Alicia did too.

Between the smoking and the drinking, the lot of them were pretty buzzed. When it came time for Copia's third turn, he asked if everyone was still interested. They all were.

“Never have I ever left Europe.” Copia said. Special, Elana and Alicia drank.

Sarah was up next. Giggling she took a drink. “Thirsty.” She said. Copia smiled at her; his buzz was going strongest of the five. “Never have I ever learned to drive.” She said. Alicia, Copia and Elana took sips.

“I want to lay down.” Special sighed, interrupting Elana's turn.

“Th-then lay d-down, s-silly.” Alicia said and Special stretched out on the blanket. She started to rub the back of his neck.

“Never have I ever done any harder drugs than marijuana.” Elana said.

“Do prescription drugs count?” Sarah asked.

“Not if they're prescribed to you.” Elana clarified. No one drank.

“You still playing Spesh?” Sarah asked.

“Yes, Sister Sarah.” The ghoul said. “Let me think.”

“Take your time.” Elana said.

Copia was sitting there, dazed look in his eyes. He had zoned out completely. He was staring down at the rats, all three of which had curled up on the blanket between Sarah and Alicia. A soft sound drew his attention and he looked over at Special. His eyes were closed and he was purring quietly.

“Is anyone else hungry?” Sarah asked.

“Y-yes.” Alicia replied.

“I am, but I can't figure out why.” Elana said. “I ate too much at lunch and I'm not that high.”

“I, um, I sk-skipped lunch.” Alicia whispered.

“Why?” Special asked, opening his eyes and looking up at her.

“I, um, w-wasn't h-hungry.” She answered. “B-but I a-am now.” She giggled.

“I think I want to go back upstairs.” Copia whispered.

“What? Why?” Elana asked. They'd all be having so much fun.

“I think I just need to lie down.” Copia answered. “I feel weird.”

“I can walk you up Cardinal Copia.” Special said, pushing himself up to sit.

Copia wanted to say no, that he was fine, but he nodded. “Yeah. Okay. Thank you.” He said.

“I w-will g-go with Elana and S-sarah to th-the k-kitchen.” Alicia said. “M-meet y-you d-downstairs?” She took Special's hand and squeezed it.

“Yes.” The ghoul said and kissed Alicia's cheek.

“Feel better Copia.” Elana said and helped him get the rats once he was standing.

“Thank you.” Copia said, holding all three rats in the bend of his arm.

Everyone else got to their feet and Elana started to fold up the blanket. They said their goodbyes. The women headed towards the dormitories and Special helped Copia towards the main church building.


	4. It's About Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cardinal Copia let's his feelings for his best friend be known. In action more than words.
> 
> And phone sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter to this spin off.
> 
> Sorry it took so long to post. Real life is kicking my ass and my brain hurts.
> 
> Thanks for reading 🖤

Special shut the door behind them once he and Copia arrived in the cardinal's chambers. He hovered outside the door of the rat's room while Copia put the babies into their proper enclosures. When Copia stepped back out into the main room he walked over to one of the sofas. Special was right on his heels.

The ghoul had been quiet the whole walk from the garden up to the top floor, which was unusual for him. He had kept his attention solely on Copia, as his steps were a little unsteady. Special was still quiet as he watched the cardinal plunk down on the sofa.

“Are you feeling alright Cardinal Copia?” He eventually asked.

Copia shook his head no. He felt off, like nothing was going right in his mind. He didn't feel ill and the feeling was more than just drunk. He assumed the detachment he was feeling had everything to do with the amount he'd smoked, after not having done so in a very long time. “I'm fine.” He whispered, more to convince himself than answer his friend.

“Did you want me to go now?” Special asked quietly and looked away from Copia and towards the door. When he looked back, the cardinal was staring up at him with bloodshot eyes.

“I want you to stay.” Copia whispered. “Please stay.”

“I will stay Cardinal Copia.” Special said. “Do you need me to do anything? Do you need some water?”

“I need you to sit down.” Copia said.

The ghoul sat down a decent distance away. He looked at Copia, trying to read his expression. All he could make out was that the man was lost and conflicted. “Are you sure you're fine Cardinal Copia?” Special asked, reaching out to take his hand.

Copia tensed and while everything in his brain told him to pull his hand away, he didn't. He closed his fingers around the ghoul's instead and shifted himself closer. Special's claws gently poked his skin but it wasn't unpleasant. “Can I get a hug?” He whispered.

Special let go of his hand and wrapped his friend up in his arms. He pulled Copia against him and that's when the cardinal broke down and cried on his shoulder. He had warned his friends he'd get emotional and right then, all of it came out. For some time, Special just held him. The ghoul started purring and it startled Copia at first. After a while Special started petting through his friend's hair. When the sobbing and tears stopped, the ghoul didn't let go. It was Copia that finally sat back.

“Thank you for that Special. I just needed a good cry.” Copia whispered. “I am so sorry if I've kept you from Alicia. I feel like I'm not being a good friend.”

“Pardon me for saying this Cardinal Copia, but shut up.” Special said and wiped away some of the remaining tears from the other's cheek. “I am here because I care very much about you, my good friend. Alicia knows this and she will not think you are keeping me from her. I am here because you need me to be.”

“You have no idea how true that is.” Copia sighed very quietly, hoping the ghoul didn't hear him. With Special's excellent senses, it was unlikely he missed it. Copia leaned over and hugged Special again. He relaxed when he felt the ghoul wrap his arms around him too. “Will you stay and just hold onto me until this dizzy feeling goes away?” He asked.

“I will stay as long as you want me here Cardinal Copia. I will do anything you ask of me.” Special said and gave the man a tight squeeze. “You do know that Cardinal Copia, don't you?” He whispered.

“I do know that Special.” Copia said, pulling away just enough to meet his green eyes. He lifted one arm up and touched the ghoul's cheek. His hand was shaking. “And I do want you here.”

“Then here is where I will be.” Special whispered. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again, he could see that his friend was crying some more. Large tears rolled down over his cheeks. “Do you want to lay down Cardinal Copia?” He asked and let out a sigh. He leaned his head against the other, closing his eyes once more. He felt Copia nod.

“Lay with me?” Copia whispered, lowering his head to nuzzle the ghoul's neck.

“Yes Cardinal Copia, I will. You sleep off the bad feelings you have.” Special said. “I will stay until you wake up. Then I will go, so you may call Papa.” They stayed there for a while, cuddling and snuggling one another. It was all very sweet. Copia felt himself calm down and began to feel drowsy.

The two shifted around some and laid together on the sofa. Special stretched out along the back cushions, holding his arms open for the other to lay in them. Copia settled down with his back to the ghoul, in position to be the little spoon. He faced out, to the room around them and sighed contentedly as he felt Special hold him close. The ghoul wrapped his warm body around him from behind and set his hands against Copia's belly. He rested his tail along his thigh. Copia closed his eyes to lessen the washy feeling inside his brain. He was so very thankful to have Special with him. He felt comfortable and relaxed.

Neither fell asleep right away but they stayed quiet for a long time. Copia opened his eyes and set his hands over the backs of Special's. The ghoul tightened the wrap of his tail around Copia in response. Eventually, the pair drifted off and slept for about two hours.

It was Copia who woke up first. His mind was clear, the long nap helping to sober him up. It took a moment to realize what it was that had woken him from sleep. It was Special, rather something about him. The ghoul was hard, his erection pressed into Copia's lower back and his tail was flicking quite rapidly, thumping against his outer thigh. Copia didn't want to think too much about it, anything could have caused the ghoul to get hard in his sleep. Of course he had hoped it would be thoughts of him but there was no proof. Special was mumbling in Ghoulish, words that Copia didn't understand despite knowing the language fairly well. His fingers were flexing and occasionally his claws would dig into Copia's soft belly. It was obvious the ghoul was dreaming.

“Special?” Copia said, voice a little groggy. “Hey.” He was trying to wake him up. Copia shifted away from the ghoul but made no move to get up and out of his arms.

“Hmm?” Special hummed, nuzzling Copia's hair, careful to avoid brushing his horns against the back of his head. He sat up almost immediately when he realized that he was hard. He wasn't embarrassed but he didn't know how the cardinal would react. There was no way in their close proximity that he hadn't noticed. “I am sorry Cardinal Copia.” Special said, voice cracking.

“Special, don't apologize.” Copia said, keeping his eyes on the coffee table and not turning to face his friend. It was a natural occurrence, he had nothing to be sorry for. “Good dream?” He asked lightly, trying to make an awkward situation less awkward.

“Yes. Very.” Special said, more at ease by the lightness of Copia's tone. He lay back down but kept his distance.

“About Alicia?” Copia inquired. It seemed the most logical.

Special took a deep breath. “No.” He sighed. He'd been dreaming of the man laying beside him. He'd dreamt of what it might be like kissing Copia, and how it might have led to some intense grinding. He didn't know if he should say that or not, so he didn't.

“Someone else then?” Copia whispered. He didn't think it would have been him.

“Yes.” Special replied shortly.

The two were quiet for a few minutes. Only the sound of their breathing could be heard in the room. Even the animals were settled and making no sound.

“Can I ask you a question Special?” Copia said. He was taking a shot in the dark but it was now or never, he thought.

“Yes you can Cardinal Copia.” Special replied sleepily. He yawned and reached down between them to adjust himself in his tight fitting pants. He stifled a moan at his own touch.

“Have you ever been with a man before?” The cardinal asked. It was a question he'd been thinking about for a while. A question he'd hoped would be answered positively, as that meant there was a chance for something between them. A slim chance, but it counted. Copia was partially sure that the feelings he had for his friend were reciprocated but he didn't want to assume. He'd thought there were obvious signs, not just waking up like this, but he might have misread them. He was sure there were signs over their months of growing friendship. But only sure enough to believe it wasn't all in his head.

“A few men, yes. But only physically.” Special whispered. His tail was gently flicking, tapping against Copia's thigh. “There's only ever been two that I have felt an emotional connection with.” He nuzzled the back of Copia's neck. The ghoul counted his best friend among the two but didn't ever think the feelings could be returned. He was almost certain that Copia only had feelings for his husband, Papa. He'd been too afraid to ask, unwilling to risk the close friendship they shared. He was certain that he was asked to stay, strictly on the basis of Copia not wanting to be alone while he was still high.

“Can I ask something else?” Copia said, turning his body to face the ghoul. When Special nodded, he asked. “Have you ever had sex with Papa?” He only asked because that afternoon he'd learned the ghoul had seen the man naked. He had no idea what the context had been.

“No Cardinal Copia.” Special said and he quietly laughed. “I have watched him have sex before, several times actually.”

Copia smiled softly. “You like to watch people, don't you?” He whispered. There was a point in their past when Copia had caught Special watching him give Papa oral in the back of a moving car. It was a moment he had desired to happen again.

“Very much Cardinal Copia.” Special replied. “And Papa, he likes to be watched.”

“I am aware.” Copia said, laughing quietly. “I know he's into that.” The cardinal himself wasn't completely into being watched but he'd found he deeply enjoyed when it was Special who'd been watching them.

Copia bit his bottom lip and reached out to touch Special's face. “Do you, um, do you want to stay here when I call him tonight?” He asked nervously but with a hopeful gaze. He asked on a whim, excited with the idea of the ghoul watching and listening in on the call. “You can watch me pleasure myself.”

“Yes.” Special said a bit too quickly. He was extremely interested in doing so. “Do you think Papa will want me to?” He asked.

“I'd have to ask him, but I think he will be okay with it.” Copia answered. “Probably more than okay with it. Is Alicia going to be okay with this?”

“She knows what I like. She's okay with it Cardinal Copia.” Special said.

“Alright.” Copia said and sat up. He gave his body a stretch. The sofa was usually quite comfortable to sleep on, but wasn't large enough for two men to do so without a little cramping. “I'm going to call him from the bedroom. You can come in with me.”

“When will you be calling him?” Special asked.

“I can do it now.” Copia replied, already feeling his body tingling with arousal. “Do you want me to call him now?”

Special nodded and said nothing. He watched Copia stand up. He slipped off the sofa and was a step behind him. The two made their way into the bedroom. The door was left open.

“Can you do me a favor?” Copia asked, clicking on the light in the room. He turned to look at Special who stood a few steps away. “Well, two favors.”

“Yes Cardinal Copia.” The ghoul replied. “Anything.”

“Can you get Asmodeus off the bed and shut him out into the main room? And please bring back some water. I need a drink.” Copia whispered. “Go, I am going to get Alessandro on the phone.”

Special nodded and walked over to pick up the cat from where he was laying on Papa's pillow. He snuggled the cat as he walked with him out into the other room.

Copia took the opportunity to slip out of his pants. He was half hard already, the anticipation of what was going to happen was really turning him on. He left on his boxers and started to work open his shirt. He felt a sudden wave of nervousness. It had little to do with what was about to happen and had everything to do with what Special might think of how he looked with so much skin exposed. His skin was marked with bruise-like scars left behind from when he'd been sick with the plague over three hundred and fifty years ago. He left the shirt on but it was unbuttoned. Copia took his phone and pressed a few buttons until it was ringing.

“Hello my sexy darling.” Papa said when he answered the call from his husband. “How was your day?”

“I don't want to talk about my day right now Alessandro.” Copia said, voice husky with need. “I think you know exactly why I'm calling.” He sat down on the side of the bed.

Papa laughed, the sound deep. “A little eager tonight, my Raffee?” Papa whispered. “You're calling earlier than I expected. Do not take that as a complaint; I'm eager too.”

Special returned to the room with two bottles of water. He shut the door behind him. He walked over to Copia and handed him one. Copia set the bottle down. Special let his eyes look over his partly exposed body and his tail flicked. He smiled at his friend and moved back to stand beside him, at the foot of the bed.

“I have to tell you something.” Copia said, flicking his eyes towards Special, who was standing there, tail swinging side to side. The ghoul twisted open his bottle and drank it down quickly.

“What do you have to tell me?” Papa asked, voice low.

“You asked me to call you when I was alone. I'm not alone, Alessandro.” Copia replied. “I asked Special if he wanted to be here with me when I called you. If you're okay with it, can he stay?”

Papa moaned quietly. He was very okay with it. “Yes, let him stay.” He said. “Have you told him how much you want him?” He asked.

“Not quite.” Copia answered, pulling his legs up onto the bed and getting comfortable amongst the pillows. “I think he knows.” He whispered, so only Papa could hear him through the phone. He could hear how much heavier his husband's breath was coming. He could tell that he was touching himself, most likely through his clothes.

“Will you let him touch you, Raffaele?” Papa ask, voice catching slightly. Papa knew how badly his husband wanted the touch of Special and he was in full support of that desire.

“I want him to watch me.” Copia whispered. “Watch me touch myself as you tell me how.”

“Fuck.” Papa sighed. “Fuck.” He said again, thinking the idea was hot. “Where are you?”

“I'm sitting in our bed Alessandro.” Copia said. “Special is standing at the foot.” He added, knowing that would be Papa's next question.

“Are either of you undressed?” Papa whispered. “Are you teasing yourself?”

“I'm in my boxers, Alessandro. With my shirt wide open. No teasing, not yet my love.” Copia said. “Where are you now? What have you taken off?” He looked over at Special when he felt the mattress sink under his weight.

The ghoul had knelt down at the edge of the bed. It supported him but he kept his feet on the floor. “Cardinal Copia.” He whispered. “Can I ask you to put the phone on speaker?”

“Special wants me to put you on speaker, are you okay with that Alessandro?” Copia said.

“Yes, do that. Let him hear me work you up.” Papa said with a little whine. “I'm alone in my hotel room, have been all evening. I expected a later call but I've been waiting.” He took a shaking breath. “I've been teasing myself Raffaele, waiting for you. I came up for a shower, keeping myself on edge, wanting to orgasm to the sound of your voice.”

“You're touching yourself now, aren't you?” Copia whispered, shuddering at the thought. He pulled the phone from his ear to hit the speaker button. He dropped the phone onto the bed at his side.

“Yes.” Papa sighed, voice now heard by both Copia and Special. “Not directly, Raffaele. Through a towel. Please, touch yourself my darling. Let me hear you moan for me.”

Copia slipped his hand down into his boxers, wrapping his fingers around himself. He groaned at the feeling, eyes sliding closed. He teased himself, dancing his fingers up and down his length, moaning loudly for Papa.

“Lucifer, I cannot wait to have you in front of me again my Raffaele. To hear you moan in my ear as I fuck you.” Papa said. “Do you want me to fuck you Raffaele? Push my cock deep inside you?”

The dark Pope was lying many miles away, in his hotel bed, phone also on speaker. It was laid out on the pillow beside him. He let his towel fall open and he had his hand wrapped around himself. He was slowly moving his hand, letting it glide up and down his slicked up erection. He closed his eyes and listened to his husband moan.

“Yes Alessandro.” Copia whined, imagining his Papa, thrusting into him. He gave himself a squeeze, moaning out loud, before pulling his hand back out of his boxers. “You know I love it when you fuck me.”

Special remained perched on the foot of the bed, biting his lip as he listened to Copia moan like that. It made his heart race and he wanted desperately to free his erection from his constricting pants. He didn't. He wouldn't. He was there to observe.

“Fuck Raffaele.” Papa said. “Tell me what you are doing.”

“I'm about to take my boxers off. I'm about to show myself to the voyer.” Copia whispered, looking at Special. “I want you to talk me through this. Tell me where to touch, how hard and how fast or slow. I want you in control of my pace. You decide when I cum, Alessandro.”

“Take them off Raffaele.” Papa commanded softly through the phone. “When they're off, I want you to spread your legs and tease your balls. Do not touch your cock, not yet.”

Copia closed his eyes, picturing a fresh out of the shower Papa, lying in bed waiting for him. The mental image was perfect, his ability to recall details often helpful in building his fantasies. He lifted his hips, slid his boxers down and pulled them off completely. He tossed them aside without much thought and they collided with Special's chest. Copia's eyes shot open when he heard the ghoul moan. He'd almost forgotten he had an audience that night. He couldn't forget the look in Special's eyes as they fixated on his erection.

The ghoul was very impressed with the size of Copia's cock. It was shorter than his own but rivaled his in thickness. He licked his lips, having to remind himself that he was there to listen and watch only. He let his gaze move up the cardinal's body until they locked eyes. His own flashed with desire when Copia smiled shyly at him. 

Copia spread his legs and a low groan slipped past his lips as he cupped his balls with his hand. He gave them a gentle squeeze and his eyes fluttered closed. “What now my love, my Alessandro?” He whined.

“Tell me how it feels Raffaele. Tell me what you're thinking right now, as you play with them.” Papa said. He was stroking himself with a slow and lazy pace. He was dying to bring himself off but wanted to get there at the same time as his husband.

“It feels good. I, oh Lucifer, I'm pretending it's you who's rolling them in your palm. You're so good at it, you work me up.” Copia sighed, shifting his legs further apart. He gave another squeeze to his balls and a gentle tug. He gasped out and his body shuddered. “Fuck Alessandro, you know what this does to me.”

“Yes, yes Raffaele I do.” Papa sighed. He moaned, palming over himself. “Do you want more? Do you think you need more than a tease my sexy husband?” His words were difficult to get out as he started to work himself a little faster.

“Yes Alessandro.” Copia whined. “Please let me stroke myself.”

“You want to stroke yourself Raffaele?” Papa groaned.

“Yes.” Copia whimpered. He was running his thumb over the sensitive skin around his balls. His other hand was at his chest, fingers raking through the hair. He was dying to play with his nipples but wouldn't until Papa told him he could. He wondered if he would.

“Tell me something first.” Papa whispered. “Tell me and I'll let you.”

“Tell you what?” Copia asked, breathlessly.

“Will you pretend that I'm the one stroking you?” Papa asked. “Or will you pretend you're fucking me?”

Copia groaned again. So did Special.

“Your hand Alessandro.” Copia said. “Please let me touch my cock now.”

Papa grunted softly through the phone, starting to work own his fist harder over himself. “Touch your cock Raffaele.” He growled. “Get a nice firm grip on it and start rocking your hips for me.”

Copia immediately closed his fingers around his shaft, creating a tight fist. He started slow, rolling his hips up off the mattress, rocking against his hand. “Oh fuck.” He whispered. The feeling was just what he needed. “Fuck yes, Alessandro.” He moaned.

“Feels nice, yes?” Papa asked. “I'm pretending I'm fucking that tight ass of yours Raffaele. How tight you are, squeezed around me every time I fuck you, my darling.”

Copia whimpered, really rocking into his fist. His heels dug into the bed as he worked himself. He felt his nerve endings start to fire. He'd moved past the first tingles of arousal, head on to the need to cum.

“Are your eyes closed or open Raffaele?” Papa asked, voice husky again.

“Open.” Copia gasped, thumbing over his tip. His eyes were locked on Special, who was staring at him, black tongue poking out through his sharp teeth. The ghoul was drooling slightly. He looked desperate.

“Close them for me.” Papa instructed. “Close them tight and get up on your knees.” He was breathing heavily and a groan passed his lips.

“Cardinal Copia?” Special whispered, voice laced with need. “I know that I am here to watch but may I touch myself?” He was staring into Copia's mismatched eyes, pleading with the most intense, needy eyes.

Papa could hear the ghoul and he groaned loudly at his request. He slowed down his stroking, too close to tipping over the edge.

Copia was entranced by the ghoul's green eyes. He nodded his head to answer the question. He looked at him, keeping his original position on the bed.

“Raffee.” Papa whispered. “Tell me if you'll let him.”

“Yes.” Copia said. “Yes I let him.” He closed his eyes and got up on his knees like Papa had said. He was stroking himself with one hand. His other moved back up to his chest, circling a nipple with his thumb.

Special hurried to unzip his pants, tugging them down to mid thigh along with his boxers. It was just enough to free his erection, which he quickly took in his hand.

“Are you on your knees Raffaele?” Papa said, taking a deep breath.

Copia groaned in a positive tone. He was feeling overwhelmed. He couldn't see Special, as his eyes were shut. He could hear him though. The ghoul was making quiet mewling sounds. The action of his hand working his cock was loud and wet.

“Imagine I'm right there with you Raffaele.” Papa said. “Pressed up behind you. Rocking my hips against that perfectly shaped ass of yours my darling husband.”

“Ye-ah,” Copia's voice cracked. “I, fuck Alessandro, I'd be begging you to fuck me.”

“And you know I would.” Papa groaned, back to stroking himself. “I'd fuck you so hard you'd be screaming my name.”

“Fuck Alessandro, I'm going to cum.” Copia whimpered, already so close. His eyes were closed and he was biting his lip, bucking his hips up and into his hand.

“No. Not yet.” Papa growled. “Stop what you're doing Raffaele.”

Copia stopped his stroking and pulled his hand off his cock. He whimpered once and quietly groaned at the loss of the sensation. “Why do you do this to me Alessandro?” He whispered, breathless.

“Because it's fun.” Papa moaned. “Because we will cum together.”

“Well you need to hurry up.” Copia said in a rush of breath. He opened his eyes and chanced a look at Special, still knelt at the foot of the bed.

The ghoul was working himself furiously with one hand and had his eyes closed. His other hand was out in front of him, pressed against the bed to hold himself up. He was panting loudly and still making mewling sounds. They were much deeper than they had originated and were coming from the back of his throat. He was getting close, extremely worked up listening into the call and as Copia started to come apart.

“You won't have to wait much longer, Raffaele.” Papa said, voice coming out strained. “I just close my eyes and think about your perfect ass and how I fuck into it. Oh Lucifer, I'm leaking so much for you my darling. I love fucking that tight heat between your cheeks. Fuck.”

“Please.” Copia begged. He was desperate to be given word to touch himself again. “I need… I need.”

“Tell me what you need Raffaele.” Papa practically purred into the phone. “Tell me what you need from your Papa.”

“I need you here, touching me and fucking me.” Copia said. “I'll settle for touching myself, please let me continue. I need to cum Alessandro.”

“Yeah?” Papa whined. “Is that what my Raffaele needs?”

“Yes!” Copia said. The sound if his husband's heavy breathing and the noises Special was making were driving him absolutely mad with need.

“Let him cum, Papa.” Special groaned towards the phone. He couldn't stop himself from saying it, as he knew watching the man before him meet his release would push him to his own.

“Touch yourself Raffaele.” Papa said. “Stroke over that gorgeous, thick cock for me darling. Stroke it for me and when I see you again, I'll put it in my mouth.”

Copia had his hand around his shaft immediately working his fist over the heated skin. His eyes shut and he imagined his tightly wrapped fingers were the wet heat of his husband's mouth. His body started to tremble and shake. He was moaning out loud, knowing his moans drove Papa wild. He thumbed through his pre-release and shifted his focus on the head. He whimpered, teasing his tip until he felt the building pressure in his gut. His other hand moved down to play with his balls. Copia's hips rocked up off the bed, his toes curled as he got closer to his end.

“You like my mouth in your cock Raffaele? The feel of letting it slip down my throat?” Papa growled. “You like fucking my face?”

Papa was working himself with a matched drive and enthusiasm. He was breathing hard and heavy into the phone, moaning each upward stroke of his hand. Between breaths, he whispered his husband's name.

“Fuck. Oh fu-uck.” Copia groaned. He was right there. “Tell me you're close Alessandro, I can't, I can't hold back.” His brain felt like it was spinning, a much different feel than his high before, a much more pleasant feeling.

“Cum Raffaele, cum for me.” Papa said, reaching his orgasm with a grunt.

Copia was quick to follow, cumming without a word but started laughing. He rocked his hips through the orgasm, eyes closing as they rolled back in his head. He rolled his body over onto his front and buried his face in his pillow.

Special slumped forwards, fucking into his own hand. He was growling, a deep animalistic sound, and he nearly screamed as he climaxed. His body jerked and convulsed as he spilled over his fingers and onto the bedspread below. He flopped down to the mattress and lay there panting. His tail flicked every couple seconds.

Labored breathing was the only sound for the next several minutes.

“Raffaele?” Papa said, voice rough with sleepy satisfaction. “Speak to me Raffaele.” He laughed quietly.

“Raffaele checked out.” Copia mumbled with a laugh. “Lucifer.”

“That good, my darling?” Papa whispered. “It was good for me.”

“I miss you.” Copia sighed, reaching out to grab his phone. He held it close, keeping it on speaker.

“Two more weeks and I'll be coming home to you.” Papa said.

“I know.” Copia whispered. He took the phone off speaker and held it close to his ear. “I love you so much Alessandro.”

“And I love you too Raffaele. Are you satisfied tonight?” Papa said with a yawn.

“Satisfied enough.” Copia replied. “I won't be fully until I have you back in my arms.”

Papa smiled at the words and he too felt the same way. “Soon I will be.” He whispered.

“Yes, soon.” Copia said and he himself yawned. “I have to clean up.”

“Me too.” Papa said, amused. “I'm going to take another shower and go to bed. Early bus call in the morning.”

“Then don't let me keep you.” Copia said. “Get some sleep and dream of me my love.”

“Always of you.” Papa said. “Are you going to ask Special to stay the night with you?” He asked.

“I don't know.” Copia answered. He already felt he'd kept him away from his girlfriend for too long. “I don't think so.”

“If not asking him to stay, I strongly recommend telling him how you really feel Raffaele.” Papa said. “I think you'll find his response to your liking.”

“Has he told you anything?” Copia asked, turning to look at the ghoul who was still sprawled out at the bottom of the bed, snoring quietly. “I think he's fallen asleep.” He laughed.

“He has told me nothing Raffaele.” Papa said. “I just trust my instincts. That ghoul feels very deeply for you my darling.”

“I'm nervous.” Copia admitted. “I don't want to ruin our friendship.”

“You won't.” Papa assured his husband. “You two are amazingly close and I don't think anything will change that Raffaele. But if you say nothing, you won't know. You will be friends for a long time, maybe more.”

“I will tell him.” Copia whispered. “Maybe not now.”

“There's no pressure to.” Papa said. “Not now, not ever. I just want you to know you have my support with any decision you make.”

“I know I do.” Copia said. “And I'm so grateful for it. You're truly the most amazing man I know.”

“I am amazing, aren't I?” Papa teased with a laugh. “I'm going to go now. Sleep well my darling husband.”

“Sleep well too, my love. I'll text you tomorrow morning.” Copia said.

The call ended and Copia pushed himself up into a seated position. He looked over at Special, sleeping so peacefully. He licked his lips, trying to decide if he should wake him or not. He decided he would, being the ghoul was probably not comfortable with his pants down around his thighs as they were.

“Special.” Copia whispered, slowly reaching out to touch him on the shoulder.

Special startled awake and scrambled into a seated position. “Cardinal Copia?” He said, eyes wide as he took in his surroundings. “Oh Lucifer.” He muttered.

“What?” Copia asked.

“I did not dream this?” The ghoul whispered.

“No Special.” Copia replied. “Hard to believe though, isn't it?” He smiled shyly.

Special nodded slowly. “I, um. I need to thank you Cardinal Copia.” He said.

“You need not thank me Special.” The cardinal said. “I enjoyed it immensely. I think Papa did too.”

Special smiled big and wide. “I wish to thank you anyway Cardinal Copia.” He said.

“Well, you're welcome then.” Copia whispered. “Let me go get something to clean up.”

“I am very sorry I came all over your blankets.” Special said, flushing pink on his grey cheeks. “I will get them cleaned for you.”

“You do not need to worry about that my friend.” Copia said and stood up. He felt a little bit over exposed, especially when he saw the ghoul eyeing his soft cock. “You sit tight. I'll be back.” He left the room to fetch a few damp cloths to clean up their messes.

When Copia returned he passed one washcloth to Special and kept the other for himself. They averted their attentions as they each wiped up. Special tucked himself back into his pants and Copia slid into a fresh pair of boxer shorts. When he turned back to the bed, the ghoul was standing up and looking right at him.

“I will stay longer if you wish me to Cardinal Copia but I'd like to let Sister Alicia know that I'm staying out so she won't worry.” Special said.

“You may stay here if you'd like Special, you know that I enjoy your company.” Copia said. “But if you want to see Alicia, by all means go to her. I will not be offended.”

“Then I will go to her Cardinal Copia. So long as you really don't mind.” The ghoul replied. “I enjoy your company too, please understand that.” The look in his eyes was one of nervousness.

“I understand completely Special.” Copia said with a smile. He took a few steps closer to the ghoul. “May I do something before you go?” He asked, his hands were once again shaking.

Special nodded slowly. He noticed the shake of his friends hands and he wondered what had him feeling so nervous. He licked over his lip as Copia leaned closer. The ghoul felt his heart start to beat faster. He was fairly certain what was happening but he didn't believe it.

“I should have done this ages ago, Special.” Copia whispered, lips a breath away from the ghoul's. “I've wanted to but I just didn't know how.” His eyes slipped closed.

Special brought his hands up and cupped the other's cheeks. “Is this why you panicked before and missed the shotgun?” His question was whispered, his lips moved just as closely as Copia's had. He too, closed his eyes.

“Yes.” Copia sighed and pressed his lips against Special's. The kiss was short and sweet. It wasn't as awkward as he'd been anticipating. He started to lean away but Special pulled him back in, turning his head to deepen the kiss. Copia moaned softly and stepped back.

Special was staring right at him. “You are very right Cardinal Copia.” He whispered, petting down Copia's sideburns with his thumbs, scraping his claws through the hairs.

“Right about what?” Copia asked, body trembling.

“You should have kissed me ages ago.” Special answered. “I find that I like kissing you.” He smiled. Copia smiled back.

The pair stepped apart and Special moved towards the bedroom door. “Sleep well Cardinal Copia.” He said. “I look forward to maybe kissing you again some time.”

Copia laughed. He nodded his head. “Have a good night Special. Tell Alicia I am sorry for keeping you so late.”

“I will do that Cardinal Copia.” Special said and showed himself out.

The cardinal stood there just staring off. He couldn't believe the night he'd just had. Eventually, he turned to the bed and climbed in. Sleep was calling to him and he knew he'd sleep well. The last thing he did was send a text to his husband.

‘I kissed him.’ was all it said.

Sleep came quickly for Copia. He never got the reply from Papa that night.

‘Good. It's about time.’


End file.
